Dragged away (Skylox)
by TheCrazyNinjaShipper
Summary: Ty wakes up to recieve an unwanted call. Whos it from? Why are they calling? Find out meow! Rated M for swearing and self harm and stoof.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok! So! Another fanfiction! I dunno how long its gonna be, but I think I'll make this one short. Besides, I have the whole story written down beside me, as I got bored in the middle of science! TeeHee! Anywayzies enjoy and feedback is wanted!**

**Skylox: Dragged Away.**

Ty's PoV:

Great. Another freezing night in the Team Crafted house. I sat upright in my bed, swathed in 5 blankets and my quilt, and cursed myself for being such a baby. I mean, Come on, Ty! No one can get this cold! Well, either way, I'd have to deal with. I couldn't go to Adam- No way- I'd crawled into his bed enough lately. He's probably tired of me! (**A/N: Ty and Adam's status is "in love" but they don't go out.** **They've kissed already but they don't wanna go out in case the hater blockers Mitch and Jerome gave them don't work ;).**)

Well, stop complaining, myself. Just go to bed already. And with that, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of ringing. I figured it wasn't my alarm, as after my brain booted into action, it told me it was Saturday. Looking around for the source of the sound, (My head immediately started singing _Sound of the Underground_, before I told it to shut up,) I saw my phone across the other side of the room. What if I'm not gonna go get you, hmm? I thought, but I stretched and got myself out of bed. Plodding towards the phone, I checked the number, and the smile or any trace of happiness flooded from me. The number and title on the phone read:

Dad.

Should I pick it up? What would he say? What was he calling _me_ for? I had refused to speak to him ever since I left! Well, there had to be a good reason for this.

So I picked up the phone and answered it.

**Adam's PoV (Finally!):**

_I awoke from my slumber, and arose out of my bed_, I thought, speaking in an over dramatic voice, just for the hell of it. Then afterwards, I tried to make it sound as simple and boring as possible. _I woke up and got out of the bed. _Ha, well, now my brain had mentally woke up, I thought, let's go!

I whizzed though my morning routine, showering, dressing, cooking breakfast for everybody and waking them up. First Ian, then Quentin, Mitch and Jerome (In the same room as usual) and finally Jason. Then I walked down the corridor to Ty's room.

"Ty!" I called. "Breakfast is ready!"

No answer.

"It's pancakes! Your favourite!" And at that the door burst open and out came Ty. He was dressed in his favourite grey-ish black skinny jeans and a white shirt with black lining. I recognized the outfit immediately; it was Ty's Minecraft skin.

"You got your Derp Face on with that, eh?" I said. It was one of our jokes, and though it was old, it made him laugh every time.

Not this time.

"No. No, I haven't." He mumbled. And stormed past me, into the bathroom.

"What's up, Ty?" I asked. He was beginning to freak me out.

There was no answer for a while but I heard him in the shower and brushing his teeth. After a while he came out of the bathroom, rolling concealer (**A/N: Is that what it's called?) **over his tired eyes.

"Come on man, what's wrong? I can tell something's bothering you!"

"Nothing! No- Yes! Nothing's wrong! I- I..." He said this all in a jumbled mess, until the last bit where I could hear him trying to say something, but the tears came rolling down his pale skin.

"I have to go back to them." He whimpered.

**A/N: I think this will end up being 3 chapters or something. Well, reviews please? I fan, I fan, I fan, I fan! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Well, poop. I've been away for ages, I know, I know... Don't kill me... My imagination and motivation died. So, on with the next chapter!**

**Ty's PoV:**

"I have to go back to them." I whimpered, tears streaming down my pale cheeks.

I grabbed onto Adam, holding him close, while he stroked my chocolate coloured hair.

"Back to who?" He asked, still stroking my hair.

I panicked. Oh god, I told him already? I wanted to slip out when no one would be looking! Damn my stupid fat gob!

Furiously wiping the tears away with the back of my hand, I faked a huge grin. Um, excuse, excuse... Ah! An excuse!

"Ha-ha!" I laughed, still smiling. "Gotcha, Adam!"

"What!? Goddamn, Ty! Why you have to be such a good actor!" He whined.

Thank god. Thank god. Thank god.

"I don't take drama for nothing!" I laughed.

Laughing. That horrible fake laugh I'd used too much in this one conversation. How much would I have to laugh with the others? How long could I take this? No, I told myself. No way am I crying again now. This is stupid! I've been awake, what? Five minutes? Ten? Fucking deal with it, Ty. Fucking deal with it.

**Adam's PoV:**

Goddamn Ty and his dramaticness. He got me there as well! Oh, god. I'd have to start questioning everything he said at this rate! At least one thing was for sure, I sure as hell was glad that he wasn't actually sad! Damn, that would be horrible.

"You want those pancakes then?" I asked him, and his face lit up.

"Two seconds," He answered. "I gotta go do some stoof."

And with that he ran into his room and locked the door. Goddamn Ty with his stupid lock, I thought. He uses it way too much, nowadays. I barely see him! I travelled back through the corridor and down the stairs, thinking up all the "Goddamn Ty's" I could come up with. The list was endless, yet I noted mentally that most of them were positive.

**Ty's PoV:**

As I began stuffing the few possessions I had in the TC house into a suitcase, I thought to myself "Damn that was a fucking close escape!"

I then studied myself in the mirror. Damn, I was a fucking mess. I grabbed my hairbrush and began furiously brushing my hair, hoping that I would make myself look half good, and pulled out my straighteners. Plugging them in, I stared at my reflection again. Was I vain? Or was I just retarded? I don't know.

No matter how much I stared, I couldn't tell what was bugging me. There was just something... off. Fuck, I thought, as it finally came to me.

"I'm just so fucking ugly!" I screamed.

This comment enraged me even more, mainly because it made reality seem a lot closer than usual, and because it was just so freaking true!

Tears swelled in my eyes for the second time in the morning, and in my moment of anger and sadness, I grabbed the nearest thing to me and threw it at the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Ty's PoV:**

Shit! God, oh god oh god oh god. Shit, shit.

Damn, why did I do that? Broken mirror and broken straighteners? God fucking damn!

I leapt up, and picked up the broken glass, thinking it would be wise to get that cleaned up first, then soon after removing the mirror frame by stuffing it in the back of my wardrobe. I then took the straighteners, turning them off and placing them into my huge crate of hair supplies. Fuck.

_So now what? _I thought to myself, cursing under my breath. I'd broke my straighteners, which I direly needed, and my mirror, which was also important.

And I still looked horrible as fuck.

Not a great way to look when meeting your parents again after two fucking months.

**Mitch's PoV ((You'll understand in a second)):**

I trailed back up to my room after eating breakfast. Yum yum! Pancakes made by Adam! Total ambrosia. Opening the door to my room, I collapsed down onto my bed again. Damn, I didn't wanna record today! Well, I couldn't let my Doods down! I leapt up again, tying a dressing gown on over my current two layers (Pyjamas and a onesie) before turning on my computer to start recording. As expected, Matt, Rob and Puuurston had flamed my computer with messages since 4 AM in the morning asking to play Battle Dome. I replied to all of them with a simple message reading "Sure. Be ready in a sec!" before setting up my minecraft.

Then there came a small knock at the door.

_Who could that be? _I wondered, calling out for them to come in.

Jerome? Ian? Nope. Ty.

"Hey, Mitch!" He said, smiling. "Can I borrow your straighteners? I kinda just smashed mine to pieces."

At this obscene statement I laughed a little, not sure whether he was making up or not.

"Sure, dood! Dey is just in dat box over dare." I replied in my funny, Canadian way of speaking.

"Tanks, dood!" He said, mocking me.

I laughed at his silly impression, surprised at how accurate it was, but no one could live up to my speaking habits!

He sat down and plugged my straighteners in, waiting for them to heat up. He turned and smiled at me, just as I started the recording.

Immediately, my ears were met by a storm of noise, the Boatdil40 laughing, Puurston complaining, Ashley giggling and myself, starting off the video.

"Hey Doods! Today we are doing the amazing battle dome, with the amazing unbeaten team! We got me and Boatdil, the Ninja Ashley and Puuuurston the lava mob!"

The others in my team did their own intros and we immediately started the game.

"Oh, and apologies for any background noise! Ty was an idiot and decided to smash his straighteners so he has to use mine!" I added, which was met by a chorus of laughter.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot? I seem to remember only last week you almost blowing yourself up by spraying deodorant in a room full of candles!" Ty whined.

Everybody laughed yet again, including me to be honest with you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Something...

**Ty's PoV:**

3:00 am. Everyone asleep. Parents waiting at the train station. Time to go.

I shivered as I left the room, knowing that this was a bad decision, but I had no choice. If I wasn't there, my parents would kill me. they may seem nice, but they hate my guts. Literally. They would kill me in an instant if they had to. And my dad. My drunken, horrible, mean, inconsiderate dad. Who hurts me. Who beats me. Why am I going back? Like I said, I have no choice.

Sneaking out of the front door, I quickly jump into my insert car here I don't know any and speed down the drive. Luckily, no one hears me and I'm at the train station in no time.

Say hello to your new, depressing life, Ty.

**Adam's PoV:**

When I see that Ty's gone in the morning, I panic. Where is he? Where's his stuff? Why did he take his stuff? Did someone else take his stuff? _Did someone else take him? _Then I see the small note on his bedside table that reads,

_Had to go. Family problems. Be back soon, love ya guys._

Thank God he's ok. At least I think he is...

But three weeks later, I'm not thinking that any more...

**Trois Wekks Later... **

Where is he? He hasn't texted me since he left. He only put one tweet up saying the same that was on his note to us. WHERE WAS HE? Three Weeks. Three Fucking weeks. He couldn't have been gone for that long. Then Mitch told me to stop being delusional. What the Fuck does he know?

**Ty's PoV:**

Yet again my dad came home drunk. Yet again my mum didn't give a shit. Yet again he... Yet again he raped me. Over and over, every single fucking night. Ha-ha, how ironic. I'm not sure I can take it anymore, I think, as I lie on my bed, hurting and aching all over, my dad collapsed on the floor next to me. I wish I could grab a knife and stick it right in his stupid heaving chest. Fuck him, I think, as I get up and begin to walk. Where am I going? I don't know, wherever my feet take me. I limp over to wherever my feet have gone, and soon find myself in the bathroom. Great. I've been here enough recently. Sure enough, I soon feel the cold metal in my hand, and the pain in my wrist. Oh that pain. The pain. My sanctuary.

**THREE YEARS LATER (CAN'T TAME ME):**

**A/N: Basically to sum things up...**

**Ty hasn't talked to anyone in three years and has depression. He cuts himself, as you saw , and he is really lonely. Adam, in the time that it took for him to also get depression (God damn I'm depressing) He lost a lot of weight. On purpose. Instead of cutting or harming himself he decided to work out to get himself right. It worked and now he is like macho man or something. Everyone is really worried about Ty and keep trying to contact him but Ty is like: "Hmmm I'm to sad and depressed to answer this and talk to anyone coz I'm having family problems and I'm being raped by my own drunken dad."**

**Done. **

**Ty's PoV:**

Honestly, I don't see the point. But I do. I want to see them again. My friends. Team crafted. That's why I'm running away. Back to TC. Back to my life. Well, let's go.

**TIME SKIP TO WHEN HE GETS THERE:**

Well, I doubt they will even notice me. Holy shit, I think as I see myself in the reflection of the window. I look different. My skin is pale, almost white, and I have huge dark circles under my eyes. My hair has never been cut, only washed, and it's about waist length... My nails have grown longer as well... I could pass off as a girl!

Enough of that, I think. Its time...

I ring the doorbell, only to hear somebody shout, "I'll get it!"

Adam. Oh My God, I think. I miss him so much. The door opens and there he stands. He looks... Different... He's like a tank.

I stare at him for a while, wondering if it is him, then he asks me:

"Is there something I can do for you, miss?"

It's him. I can tell his voice.

"Adam?" I ask, my voice full of tears. It's him. It's him. It's him.

**Adam's PoV:**

I wonder who she is for a while, then I hear her speak. Or should I say him.

"Adam?" He says.

Oh, god. Ty.

"TY!" I shout pulling him into a hug.

We both burst into tears and fall to the ground, and soon we have alerted the whole TC residence. They stare at him for a while, the n it hits them.

I can't believe he's back.

My baby Ty.

**A/N: WE ARE DOOOOOOONE! Finally. Well, I'm off guys. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
